Vacances Surprises
by SpeedyGonzalez57
Summary: Alex et Olivia en couple, la routine s'installe mais un léger incident vient leur rappeler qu'elles ont besoins de se retrouver et de partager des moments à deux


**Nouvelle dans le monde de l'écriture, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira! Cette histoire est dédié à MissWritingStoriesObsessed ;-) sans qui elle n'aurait pas vu le jour.**

Alex, depuis quelques semaines, avait de plus en plus de procès à préparer, de témoignages à retravailler, d'arguments à assurer, elle était surchargée de travail.

De son côté, Olivia, ne comptait pas ses heures non plus, des enquêtes, de plus en plus nombreuses, continuaient à s'accumuler, et ne lui laissait aucun répit !

Les deux femmes se retrouvaient à peine à la maison, échangeaient un baiser furtif, au départ ou au retour de l'une des deux bourreaux de travail lorsque cela était possible !

Elles étaient à cran ! Cela faisait des semaines, qu'elles n'avaient pas partagé ne serait-ce que le petit déjeuner ensemble, tout au plus se croisaient au détour d'un couloir, un appel de quelques minutes pour un mandat, une information pour une enquête, un retard… Très souvent lorsqu'Olivia rentrait à la maison, Alex était déjà endormie (Olivia prenait toujours quelques secondes pour admirer sa belle blonde, endormie, elle l'a trouvée encore plus belle !). La tension devenait de plus en plus en palpable. Chacune des deux femmes s'aimaient profondément, mais se laissaient déborder, accaparer par leur travail !

Jusqu'au jour où Olivia, une fois de plus, lors de l'arrestation d'un suspect fut blessée et transportée à l'hôpital. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur pour Alex, après le choc de l'appel reçu, c'était décidé, elles avaient besoin de passer du temps ensemble, des vacances étaient d'ores et déjà programmées dans son esprit !

Plus de peur que de mal, même si Olivia avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux et qu'Alex avait fait tout son possible pour la ramener le soir même à leur appartement, Olivia dû rester la nuit en observation pour une concussion, quelques hématomes, et surtout une belle frayeur pour toutes les deux !

Le lendemain matin, après l'accord du médecin, une infirmière apporta les papiers de sortie, ainsi que l'ordonnance avec les antidouleurs pour les jours à venir. Alex écouta avec attention les recommandations de l'infirmière.

Depuis l'arrivée à l'hôpital d'Olivia, Alex ne l'avait pas quittée un instant, et n'avait pas fermée l'œil de la nuit. Durant cette nuit, Alex avait repensé au moment où elle avait reçu cet appel, son sang n'a fait qu'un tour, son cœur a raté un battement, en un instant, son monde a basculé, s'est écroulé en une seconde ! Depuis qu'elle a débuté sa relation avec sa belle détective, elle redoute ce genre d'appel ! Pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle a tellement peur, qu'un jour cet appel lui annonce une terrible nouvelle, que l'amour de sa vie ne lui revienne jamais. (A cet instant précis, c'était décidé, elles avaient besoin de se retrouver, de passer du temps ensemble, rien que toutes les deux. Alex décide d'organiser un voyage en amoureuses, elle voulait que tout soit parfait, pour partager des moments qui seraient sans aucun doute inoubliables !

Olivia devait se reposer, donc elle avait le reste de la semaine pour se remettre de ses blessures. Bien entendu, Alex avait fait d'Olivia sa priorité, et donc avait aménagé son emploi du temps au maximum pour être avec sa dulcinée. Finalement les heures où elle n'était pas auprès d'Olivia, c'était pour organiser son voyage surprise, donc cela concernait les rendez-vous avec Cragen et Donnelly, lesquels étaient ravis d'accorder quelques jours de congés à chacune. Alex défera les dossiers en cours, et arrangea le reste de son emploi du temps.

Alex décida d'organiser son voyage dans la ville la plus romantique du monde, qui l'avait toujours fait rêver et qu'elle avait très envie de découvrir avec Olivia, Paris !

Tout étant prêt, le voyage réservé, la dernière étape était d'annoncer la nouvelle à Olivia puisque cette dernière se préparait à retourner au travail le lendemain et sûrement pas à prendre l'avion dans quelques heures !

De son côté, Olivia, malgré le fait qu'à la base ce repos forcé n'était absolument pas dans ses plans, elle avait apprécié de retrouver Alex, et d'être l'objet de toutes ses attentions, qui aurait soupçonné que derrière la « Reine des Glaces » se trouvait une femme des plus attentionnée, qui d'un regard pouvait la faire fondre, attiser le feu en elle, et qui avait volé son cœur depuis quelques années déjà !

Olivia voulait profitait de sa dernière soirée avec sa compagne avant de reprendre leur emploi du temps de folie le lendemain, et souhaitait se blottir dans ses bras tout en regardant un film. Mais lorsqu'Alex lui tendit cette enveloppe avec ce sourire ravageur, illuminant la pièce entière alors qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux (mais ce sourire était spécialement dédié à Olivia qu'elles soient seules ou que la pièce soit bondée !)

Olivia se demandait bien ce que sa petite amie avait bien pu manigancer, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé un seul instant tenir dans sa main deux billets pour Paris. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, elle resta bouche bée, en découvrant deux billets d'avion, ses yeux déchiffrèrent la destination, après quelques instants, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle savait déjà qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec Alex, et ne pensait pas pouvoir l'aimer d'avantage, mais à cet instant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trompait, elle tombait encore plus amoureuse de sa belle blonde et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser passionnément.

Olivia savait qu'Alex adorait cette ville, et qu'elle avait toujours eu envie de la visiter mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle lui fasse une aussi belle surprise, elles étaient toutes les deux comme deux petites filles au matin de Noël, surexcitées, les yeux déjà remplis d'étoiles !

Pendant le vol, les deux femmes rêvassaient à la ville qu'elles allaient découvrir, elles étaient impatientes d'atterrir, de pouvoir enfin visiter cette ville mais avant tout de passer des moments ensemble, ainsi que de de créer de nouveaux souvenirs !

Pour la première fois, à Paris, Alex avait réussi à convaincre Olivia de visiter les différents musées, sans bien sûr, avoir entendu ronchonner cette dernière, mais elle savait que c'était juste pour la forme, quoiqu'elle dise, elle savait que c'était cause perdue. Avec insistance (mais était-ce vraiment surprenant de la part d'une avocate ?!), un regard bleu ravageur, quelques promesses, qu'elle tiendrait bien évidemment dès leur retour à leur hôtel, Olivia l'accompagnait toujours.

Bien évidemment, elles avaient pris le temps de visiter le plus de choses, monuments possibles, elles profitèrent au maximum de leur séjour à Paris. Mais ce qui les intriguaient le plus, c'était un pont dont elles avaient entendu parler lors de leur dîner croisière à bord d'un bateau sur la Seine, la veille, et à vrai dire, elles trouvaient l'idée assez originale et finalement très tentante.

Elles ne peuvent pas quitter Paris sans passer par ce « Pont des Amoureux ». La tradition de ce pont, consistait à ce que les couples accrochent aux balustrades du pont un cadenas, en inscrivant leurs prénoms, ou leurs initiales et d'une seule main jettent la clef dans la Seine pour symboliser leur amour.

Alex et Olivia trouvaient l'idée très romantique de sceller leur amour de cette façon, ainsi que de laisser dans cette ville une trace de leur amour et de leur passage, il était indéniable qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. Près de leur hôtel, se trouvait une petite boutique où elles avaient acheté un cadenas où toutes deux avaient inscrit leurs initiales, elles avaient décidé le matin suivant de se rendre au Pont des Amoureux, après un bref petit déjeuner, Alex et Olivia main dans la main, se dirigèrent vers le Pont des Soupirs, accrochèrent leur cadenas, du bout des doigts, chacune caressa les lettres, s'embrassèrent tendrement, refermèrent le cadenas, d'une seule main, elles jetèrent toutes deux la clef dans l'eau, mais à cet instant précis, d'avoir vu leurs initiales sur ce petit bout de métal, une révélation vint aux deux femmes, l'envie d'avoir ces deux noms combinés, la même idée leur traversèrent l'esprit au même instant sans que l'autre le sache !

Il était prévu qu'après leur petite escapade au pont, elles avaient chacune quartier libre, et avaient quelques heures pour faire du shopping séparément, ou pour se reposer. Elles avaient quelques heures avant leur réservation au restaurant. Lorsqu'elles avaient visité la Tour Eiffel, elles avaient pris une réservation pour un dîner au premier étage de la Tour Eiffel, pour profiter de leur dernière soirée à Paris.

Finalement elles avaient profité toutes les deux pour un après-midi Shopping. Pour leur dîner, Alex avait opté pour une robe rouge s'arrêtant mi cuisses avec un décolleté plongeant mais sans être trop provoquant, juste assez, pour laisser deviner les courbes qui s'y dessinaient dessous. Tandis qu'Olivia avait choisi de porter une robe noire, avec de fines bretelles s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou, qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur ! Chacune en avait également profité pour s'offrir une nouvelle parure de bijoux assortie à sa tenue, avec un maquillage parfait et discret pour l'une et l'autre.

Lorsqu'elles ont posé les yeux l'une sur l'autre, en quelques secondes la température de la pièce avait grimpé de quelques degrés, le monde n'existait plus autour d'elles, elles avaient la perfection l'une en face de l'autre et pendant un instant le restaurant fût oublié lors d'un échange de baiser fougueux et passionné mais très vite, la perspective de la soirée qui s'offrait à elles les ramena à la réalité.

Main dans la main, les étoiles dans les yeux, les papillons dans le ventre, (et l'esprit qui commençait à cogiter pour chacune des deux femmes), se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, elles avaient profité de la douceur de la soirée pour aller jusqu'à la Tour Eiffel en marchant, ce qui leur permettaient de découvrir la ville de nuit tout en calmant légèrement leurs nerfs même si elles profitaient de la vue et de la compagnie bien entendu !

Alex et Olivia arrivèrent tranquillement au restaurant et étaient émerveillées par la beauté de ce dernier, tout était magnifique, c'était un endroit rêvé, des lustres sublimes, un décor romantique, vraiment Olivia ne regrettait pas son coup de folie de cet après-midi et était sûr que ce serait le moment parfait, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, et qu'elle n'imaginait pas un instant, c'est que de son côté, Alex pensait la même chose et avait cédé à cette même tentation et n'avait pas résisté devant la vitrine lorsqu'elle avait vu cet objet , qui immédiatement lui avait fait pensé à Olivia et lui était destiné.

Lors de ce repas, Alex et Olivia ont découvert et dégustés la gastronomie française, elles profitaient de leur dernière soirée à Paris. Toutes les tensions de ces dernières semaines avaient disparues, ce voyage surprise leurs avaient fait le plus grand bien, elles s'étaient retrouvées et ce repas était le tournant de leur histoire, le commencement d'un nouveau départ. Et c'est cette excuse là qu'Olivia pris pour se rapprocher d'Alex juste avant le moment du dessert.

Elle prend tendrement Alex dans ses bras, pour la remercier de ce voyage, pour lui avoir offert le plus beau cadeau qu'une personne ai pu lui faire, tout simplement l'aimer, Olivia avait pris discrètement l'écrin, avant de se diriger vers sa Princesse. Lorsqu'elle retourna à sa chaise, subitement, se retourna vers Alex, déposa un genou à terre, et lui dévoila son contenu, une magnifique bague de fiançailles, qui était composé d'un diamant en son centre, encerclé de petits diamants et topazes bleus : pour rappeler le bleu de tes yeux lui a-t-elle dit. « Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette bague lorsque je l'ai vu, même si je sais depuis longtemps que je t'aime et que je veux passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés, instantanément, j'ai pu voir notre futur défilé, Alexandra Cabot, veux-tu me fais l'honneur de faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde, en m'épousant et devenir ma femme » ?!

Alex n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles, ne répondit pas tout de suite, voyant qu'Olivia étant dans le même état qu'elle, confuse, mais avec une once de frayeur et de doute traversant son regard, elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Olivia allait parler et l'aida à se relever pour l'attirer contre elle.

Alors que tout le restaurant était toujours dans l'attente de la réponse, en retenant leur respiration, Alex, sort à son tour, son écrin et l'ouvre délicatement, Olivia écarquille les yeux et commence à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

( _Alex savait qu'avec son travail Olivia avait besoin d'une bague discrète_ ), elle avait craqué pour un simple anneau serti d'un diamant en son centre, encerclés de diamants noirs et blancs, Alex avait trouvé ce contraste envoutant tout comme l'était Olivia pour elle, et lui rappelait la malice, les différentes émotions dans les yeux de sa belle et captivante Détective !

Alex caressa la joue d'Olivia, ce qui fit relever les yeux de cette dernière de la magnifique bague qui était devant elle. Donc dans un sourire émue, Alex repris, « oui, se serait un honneur pour moi de devenir ta femme Liv, et de t'épouser, mais j'ai également une question à te poser Détective Olivia Benson !

A son tour Alex, posa un genou à terre et présenta à Olivia l'écrin toujours ouvert « Liv tu es l'amour de ma vie, je t'aime depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, pour la première fois j'imagine une famille avec toi, un bébé, tout ce que jamais je ne pensais possible, je le veux avec toi, Olivia Benson, veux-tu faire de moi la femme plus heureuse du monde en devenant ma femme et en m'épousant ?!

L'aidant à se relever à son tour, la serrant contre elle, les larmes aux yeux, Olivia lui murmurant à l'oreille oui, Alex, je veux t'épouser, et devenir ta femme, perdues dans leur étreinte, leur baiser passionné, ce sont les acclamations et applaudissements qui les tira de leur nouveau bonheur, puis chacune mettant la bague au doigt de sa fiancée, elles ont fini leur repas sans se quitter des yeux, l'esprit coquin, elles n'avaient qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer à leur hôtel afin de célébrer leur engagement et il était certain que même si elles partaient le lendemain, elles profiteraient de leur dernière ballade dans la nuit parisienne mais prendraient également du temps dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre tendrement, passionnément, il était impossible de ne pas laisser leurs mains glisser sur la peau de l'autre jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Le réveil allait être difficile !

Ainsi le lendemain, les quelques heures du vol de retour pour New York fut très calme et utile à Alex et Olivia pour se reposer, bien qu'elles avaient hâte de rentrer et de partager avec tout le monde la bonne nouvelle ! bien que chacune envisageait déjà le mariage parfait…

 **Fin**


End file.
